


Just a (Simple) Misunderstanding

by SkyWire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Ambushes and Grudges, Angst with a Happy Ending, I don't hate Dot for trying to kiss Magnus, I mean do you see that man, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Magnus almost loses control, Misunderstandings, Protective Magnus Bane, Trust, but Alec is there to be his rock, but girls gotta learn where the line is, s02e13, these boys love each other so much it kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWire/pseuds/SkyWire
Summary: Nothing would have happened. It was all just a horrible misunderstanding. This couldn't be what would drive them apart and yet...it sure looked like that's exactly where this disaster train was headed.OrThe idea of what would have happened in s02e13 if Alec had walked in just as Dot was leaning in to kiss Magnus.





	Just a (Simple) Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic! Holly cow, I went from 0 to 3 in a little over a month. Crazy! But then again, Malec gives me life so inspiration is not hard to come by.
> 
> I'm personally surprised that I didn't turn this into a smut somehow, but I just felt like it had a nice flow and I didn't want to add anything unnecessary to it...maybe I'll write a +bonus scene if enough people want it.
> 
> Anyway, as usual mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

The walk to Magnus’ place, so soon after having been kicked out, sent a thrum of tension through Alec’s bones, each step bringing him closer to either possible forgiveness or a forever closed door. Alec understood how wrong he had been, asking for a strand of Magnus’ hair even after everything that had happened with Valentine, but as always he had let the Clave rule over his actions over what was an obviously absurd order.

  _I could have said something. I could have said no._

He had stood up to Imogen when she had proposed the tracker implants; Magnus’ angry dismissal still ringing in his ears. DNA to prove one’s innocence was one thing, but to forcibly insert tracking chips into Downworlders simply because of the type of blood that ran in their veins? That was just plain wrong, all of it was just so _wrong_ , and he had finally said so. He desperately wished that he had been able to come to that realization before he had royally messed up with Magnus.

 Finally arriving at the loft, Alec made his way to Magnus’ door on nervous feet. He knew Magnus probably didn’t want to see him, and Alec knew he had every right to be furious, but Alec was desperate to fix things somehow. He wouldn’t be able to sleep until he could at least apologize for his mistakes. He needed to make this right almost as much as he needed air to breathe.

 Alec paused at the door, hand hovering uncertainty over the polished wood. This tension, this feeling of being unwelcome, sat heavy and vile in his stomach, an insistent buzz echoing in his ears. Steeling his resolve, Alec raised his fist to deliver a few light raps. When no answer was forthcoming, Alec made to knock again when he abruptly registered that the sound that was buzzing in his ears wasn’t his nerves, but the lively tune of music coming from inside the loft. The music was probably loud enough to drown out his knocking, and the sudden thought of Magnus, upset and alone in his apartment, music loud enough to block out the world, sent a stab of nerves into Alec’s gut. Was Magnus okay? Was he more upset about the past few days of events than he was letting on?

 Alec had no desire to interrupt whatever Magnus may be doing by invading his space uninvited, but his unresponsiveness to the door, and Alec’s earlier texts, wouldn’t leave his head. It could be something, or it could be nothing…or it could be _something_ …

  _Screw it._

 Magnus mad at him for entering without permission was better than Magnus possibly being hurt and Alec being too much of a coward to properly check on him.

 Mind made up, Alec swallowed hard and reached forward to gently turn the handle, letting himself in with a gentle call of Magnus’ name. If he was truly unwelcome and Magnus wanted him to leave, he would respect that, as much as it would sting.

 Concerned when his call again when unanswered, Alec immediately went to remove his jacket and hang it on the coat rack – already beginning to sweat at the thought of the impending conversation – when he realised that there was already a jacket in the way. A flash of amusement made the corner of his mouth lift at the thought that Magnus had bought yet _another_ jacket, one that Alec couldn’t imagine he actually needed, and made to place his jacket on another hook when he realized, distantly, that there was quite a substantial size difference between the two. Magnus was at least a few inches broader in the shoulders than he was, so it made absolutely no sense that, when he lifted this mysterious new jacket off the rack, that the full width of it wouldn’t even fit _his_ shoulders.

 Pushing his minor confusion aside, Alec set his back straight and walked determinedly into the living room, unwaveringly sure that if he and Magnus could just sit down and talk, if he could just get Magnus to tell him what was wrong, then Alec would be able to do whatever needed to be done to fix what had been damaged.

 Stepping into the full light of the living room – the music much louder here – at first he couldn’t see Magnus at all. His eyes roamed, quickly taking in not one but two empty whiskey glasses, one sitting on the coffee table and one laying on the floor. Alec took it all in with a furrowed brow, the jacket now making more sense if Magnus had a guest over. He had a moment of worry that Magnus was with a client, or perhaps socializing with a friend, and therefore wouldn’t want to be disturbed, but then a gentle breeze caught his hair and he looked to the source; the open balcony doors. It was here that he finally caught sight of Magnus, his tall, powerful figure silhouetted by the full moon, and he was with a woman, it looked like Dot, and they were facing each other and holding each other close and she was leaning in to…

 Alec’s sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes flew wide, and he must have made some sort of noise because Magnus was already pushing the woman away – it was definitely Dot – and eyes turning until they caught Alec’s own and everything just…froze.

 Magnus slowly turned fully to face him, taking a step closer and Alec was shocked to find his own feet step back in response. The hurt that flashed through Magnus’ eyes told Alec that his action had not gone unnoticed, but his mind was buzzing with too many thoughts to care. Hurt, betrayal, shock, confusion…had he truly messing things up between them that badly? Terribly anxious in the stifling silence, Alec’s brain-to-mouth filter did what it did best in an uncomfortable situation…it crumbled.

 “I – I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just – I shouldn’t have walked in without knocking but I…You know what, I – I’m gonna go.” Every stunted pause was followed by another shaky step back, eyes unable to make contact with Magnus’ as he looked everywhere and anywhere else. He hadn’t realized he was walking back on a slight angle in his unsteady retreat until the back of his shoulder connected hard with the edge of the sliding door that separated the front hall to the living room.

 The jostle seemed to be what broke the trance though, because suddenly everything was rushing in at full force and Alec felt like he could see everything with a new clarity. The coat at the front door, Dot’s coat, the two whiskey glasses accompanied by a whiskey decanter near empty, the pillows on the couch in disarray and the cushions slightly askew from their placing, as if jostled by an eager occupant…or two. And then there was Magnus himself, looking so incredibly beautiful and so unfathomably remorseful, the slight flush of alcohol set high on his sharp cheekbones and lips parted as he spoke, the words finally making it through the clouds over Alec’s head that had suddenly turned to rain and doused him in nothing but a cold numbness.

 “ – exander. Alexander, please, it’s not what you think.” Magnus implored, hands up as if calming a wild stallion, but making no moves to approach. “We were just talking, and then drinks and dancing got involved, but I swear to you, nothing was going to happen.”

 Magnus had never lied to him, had always been straight forward, and Alec trusted Magnus, probably more than most. So why did if feel like the weight of a mountain was sitting on his chest as he struggled to believe the words, so honest and sure in their utterance, that felt like acid in his ears.

 “This is my fault Alec.” Came another voice, Dot’s, as she took a small step closer, but pointedly not any closer to Magnus. “I got caught up in the moment and forgot myself. Magnus and I are nothing but good friends. Nothing was going to happen, I swear.”

 A flash of anger churned in Alec’s belly at that, and his head snapped around to make pointed eye contact. Did they think he was stupid? “Nothing? Do you mean before or after you kissed him?” he demanded, and his voice was distinctly rougher than usual, but the venom behind it burned through, and Dot hung her head in shame.

 “Alexander, please, I promise you it was never going to get that far. I lost myself for a moment, I’ll admit, but I’m in love with _you_. I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

 Those words hit Alec hard, leaving him breathless. He had never pondered much on the thought that he was always the one to say “ _I love you_ ” first, that no matter how many times they had spoken those intimate words, it was never Magnus who said them first. And for some reason, the fact that _this_ is what it took for him to say it, the fact that _this_ was the first time Magnus was saying those cherished words without any prompts, on an evening that felt like it was ripping his carefully guarded heart out and crushing it into the dirt, broke the final thread of resolve he thought he was holding together so well.

 It was with a raging inferno of mixed emotions that Alec felt a single tear leak from the corner of his eye, but even that was revealing too much. Hastily whipping the traitorous streak away, straightening his back and setting his shoulder, Alec put on the carefully constructed mask of a soldier, the part of him that no one could break; simply because it let no one close enough to try.

 “It’s fine. I understand. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m needed back at the Institute.” The lies tasted like bile on his tongue, but Alec held his composure steady, even as a sharp flash of hurt overtook those warm brown eyes he loved so much. Magnus’ posture visibly sunk in on itself, the hands reaching hopefully towards him falling limp to his sides, and it hurt. No matter how much the situation was eating at Alec’s insides like molten steel, it still twisted his heart to see Magnus so dejected.

 Not enough that he wanted to stay a moment longer though.

 Turning abruptly on his heel, Alec couldn’t prevent his hurried pace as he all but ran to the front door, fumbling with the handle with trembling hands – _When did I start shaking?_ – and rushing out into the hallway, the door not closing behind him fast enough to muffle the desperate cry of “Alexander!” that followed him out into the night.

 

 xxx

 

  _What have I done_ …

 Magnus was frozen to the spot, staring at the empty space where Alexander had just been, unsure what to do with himself.

  _What have I done!_

He and Dot had only been dancing, perhaps with a little too much to drink, but it had started off so innocent, so care-free. Magnus had been in desperate need of a distraction from his haunted mind and the troubling events of the day, and Dot had been a perfect friend to lay some of his woes on. They had been friends for centuries, even lovers once, and although their romantic relationship had floundered a long time ago, their friendship had remained a constant comfort. That’s all he had thought it as though, a strong friendship, but somewhere, somehow he had greatly miscalculated.

 He could still see as he twirled a laughing Dot into his arms, her familiar warmth and scent bringing peace to his dampened soul, but then her eye contact had become pointed and she had started leaning forward. At first he was too shocked, and maybe a little too tipsy, to recognize the motion for what it was. So focused as he was on quickly deciphering what Dot was planning – his hands coming up to halt her progress as it suddenly dawned on him as to her intent – he hadn’t heard the front door open and close, a pair of soft footsteps making their way towards them until a sharp, quiet gasp broke the silence.

 If he never saw the look of such complete confusion and betrayal on Alec’s face ever again, it would still be too soon. The tall Nephilim seemed to have been frozen to the spot, mouth hanging open in shock at what he most definitely perceived as a grievous dalliance. And it almost was, Magnus realized with alarm. He knows he would never betray Alec’s trust like that, not even after what had happened earlier that day, and he knows that he wouldn’t have let Dot move any closer – the hands he had placed on her arms to urge her back was proof enough – but what were the odds that Alec hadn’t seen that? That instead of Magnus beginning to push Dot away, he had seen the evidence of their night; the alcohol, the shifted furniture, and the two of them far closer together than generally appropriate for “just friends”, his hands holding her tight?

 Immediately he had tried to explain how wrong it all was, it was all just so _wrong_ , but Alec had stepped back, away from him, and the dull knife of anxiety had morphed into an ice-cold stone, sitting bitter and sickening in his stomach.

 And then Alec had apologized for walking in without permission, which was such a laughable concept because, although the recent days had been hard on their relationship – their brief argument still a fresh memory – it always eased some of the turmoil in his heart when Alec came back to the loft at the end of a workday, referred to the space as _home_. Magnus no longer saw a need for Alec to continuously request permission into the space that he now fondly thought of as _theirs_ , and so seeing Alec so frazzled and unsure of his place at Magnus’ side because of this dreadful misunderstanding made him feel physically ill.

 Yes they had fought, and yes Magnus was disappointed that Alec had yet again blindly followed the Clave instead of listening to his heart, but a deep, aching part of him wanted his Nephilim back in his arms. He was still frustrated and hurt, but the time he had taken to cool off had done wonders for his temper, and now all he craved to do was sit down with Alec and _talk_. They desperately needed to talk.

 He needed to fix this. He needed to make this right. So much had gone wrong with his life in the last week, he couldn’t bare it if he lost Alexander too. The thought was too appalling to grant even a moment more of contemplation. Resolve steadied, Magnus made for the front door, intending to chase Alec down and demand that he listen to his explanation, but just as he moved forward a gentle hand gripped him by the elbow.

 “Magnus, I don’t think that’s a good idea. He’s obviously upset. You should give him some time to calm down before you talk to him.” Dot urged, voice gentle and imploring, but it sent a flash of annoyance through Magnus, who in turn pulled his arm away none too gently.

 “I’m sorry Dot, but you don’t know Alexander like I do. This isn’t going to be something he will rationally _calm down_ from.” As if one could simply forgive and forget after seeing your lover nearly kiss another. Utterly ridiculous. “He’s going to let this consume him until he misguidedly convinces himself that our argument earlier today has driven me away from him. No matter how upset I am by his choices, I will not lose him over something like this, something that was _never_ going to happen.” He paused to give Dot a pointed look. She had the tact to look away in embarrassment. “It’s taken us a lot of work to get to where we are today, mishaps and all, and I will not let him think for even a second more that I haven’t treasured every moment we’ve been together. I won’t.”

 Not waiting for a response, Magnus turned sharply and made for the door. Grabbing his jacket from its hook, he paused when he realized that Alec, in his haste to leave, had left his own jacket behind. It was a clear night out, but the chill was sharp; certainly jacket weather if heading out for a short stroll, and Alexander was, presumably, walking all the way back to the institute in his t-shirt. Snagging the forgotten garment as he passed, Magnus set a hasty pace as he rushed to catch up to the long legged Nephilim, not sparing a single glance behind him.

 Dot could let herself out.

 

 xxx

 

 It had been a cool walk to Magnus’ loft, but now, with the moon high and without his jacket, the nighttime chill seemed to sink into Alec’s bones, making goosebumps raise along his exposed arms. His pace was quick though, and he was certain that he would arrive at the Institute well before the temperature became an actual problem.

 But then again, did he really care?

 The pit of dread had fully settled into his stomach, sprouting roots that reached around his lungs and heart, making breathing a more laboring effort, every heartbeat near painful.

 He knew that he and Magnus had some serious issues to discuss. By the Angel, he had strapped Magnus down into a chair to be _executed_. He hadn’t listened to the pleas falling from Valentine’s – Magnus’ – lips, because in all of his history, both direct and through others, Valentine was an expert manipulator. He could weave a truth and a lie together so seamlessly that you were left questioning everything that you knew. The whole situation was beyond messed-up, so far from anything he had ever been trained to deal with that panic had not been too far from the surface these days. And then he had been an insensitive idiot and requested a strand of Magnus’ hair to prove his innocence; when there was nothing to prove and he _knew_ that. Magnus was feeling vulnerable and probably betrayed by him, and he had every right to. He just never thought that the betrayal would be delivered right back to him.

 The air seemed to drop a couple more degrees in his despair.

 Shivering, Alec wrapped his arms around himself in a vain attempt to reserve some body heat, cursing his forgetfulness. He couldn’t even give himself a warming rune, since his stele was in his jacket pocket.

 Angel, could he do _anything_ right?

 Becoming more and more miserable by the minute, most of it having nothing to do with the cold, eyes down and shoulders hunched, Alec wasn’t focusing when a dark shape moved from the shadows with lightning speed, a cold hand suddenly gripping the collar of his shirt, yanking him back into a darkened alley with alarming speed and strength. Immediately snapping out of his daze with a cry of alarm, Alec spun to deliver a hard right hook, connecting with a dull smack to the side of a nose. His attacker yelped in surprised pain, and Alec was turning to deliver follow-up attack when another hand snagged his fist mid-swing, _another_ hand coming up to grip his neck in a bruising hold as he was slammed back against the wall with inhuman strength. Alec’s remaining arm was quickly pinned as well, his attackers crowding too close for him to use his legs to kick out.

 “Who the hell are you?” he demanded, lips pulled back in a snarl. “Get off me!”

 “This is revenge, Shadowhunter. Many of our brothers died on that attack at the Institute, so now you will too. An eye for an eye.” Came a low voice, a figure materializing from the shadows in front of him, pointed incisors gleaming from a street lamp.

 Wasn’t it typical, Alec thought, that on possibly one of the worst nights of his life he’d be jumped in an alley by a bunch of vampires because of something that had happened weeks ago; something that wasn’t even any of their fault, besides Valentine of course. He briefly wondered if there was any chance that they could ever rebuild the tentative alliance that had once balanced precariously between the Shaodwhunters and the Downworld, but then the image of Magnus and Dot in a close embrace flashed through his mind’s eye, and his heart sunk in misery.

 Noticing Alec’s momentary distraction, the resistance against the hands holding him dwindling, the vampire before him flashed his fangs in a hiss before rushing forward, no doubt with the intent to rip into Alec’s throat and drain his body dry.

 Alec’s heart may feel like it was breaking, but he was still a Shadowhunter.

 Throwing a knee up, the vampire ran himself into it groin first, instantly doubling over with a winded gasp, and in the same second Alec brought his knee up again with merciless speed, connecting with a hard chin and sending the vampire back to crash into the garbage bins piled against the opposite wall. The vampire holding his right arm faltered in his shock, so Alec used his loosened grip to his full advantage, ripping his wrist free and sending his elbow out to hit the already battered nose dead on. Satisfaction coursed through Alec at the sharp crack that echoed around them, the vampire howling in pain as he clutched at his now _defiantly_ broken nose.

 Without missing a beat Alec spun on his final attacker, bringing his free arm down to slam against the elbow attached to the hand holding his neck, causing it to buckle and the grip to tear away, sharp nails leaving hot lines of red in their wake. The vampire could obviously see that he was about to be overpowered, so in an act of desperation he too bared his fangs and lunged, the two caught in a mad scuffle as Alec attempted to keep those teeth away from his jugular. A sharp uppercut had his opponents head snapping back, but before he could deliver a blow to keep the vampire down something hard connected with the back of his knee. His leg instantly collapsed under the assault as Alec cried out in more rage than pain; he had turned his back on the first vampire he had taken down and now it was going to cost him.

 Alec couldn’t get to his feet in time before a punch was landing solidly with his cheek, snapping his head to the side and forcing him to catch himself before he ate dirt, but again that blunt object, which he now recognized as a boot, kicked his arms out from under him. His chin smacked solidly with the pavement and for a moment he saw stars, his teeth ratting in his skull, and then there were three heavy bodies pushing him the rest of the way down until Alec was crushed against the ground.

 As much as he tried to deny it, panic was quickly settling in as he realized that he couldn’t move, his limbs were pinned and he had absolutely no leverage to throw his attackers off. The panic skyrocketed when cold fingers were suddenly grabbing a fistful of his hair and painfully yanking his head back, exposing his vulnerable throat.

 “I was going to kill you quick Shadowhunter, but now I think I’m gonna bleed you slow. Maybe turn you into our own little blood bank. How’s that sound?” The words were practically shaking in their frenzy, and Alec screamed his rage – how could it possibly end like _this_ – and gave one last mad struggle for escape as he felt the hot breath against his neck and his vision filled with fire.

 

 xxx

 

 Alec was tall, crazy tall, with legs that went on for days, and most times Magnus adored that. This was not one of those times, because the miffed Shadowhunter had managed to cover more ground than Magnus had initially anticipated, and he had been forced to resort to a glamor spell to avoid notice as he jogged the long route to the Institute, desperately hopeful that he would see Alec every time he rounded a corner.

 No such luck.

 The anxiety was steadily consuming Magnus – he had started his chase after Alec at a brisk walk – and he couldn’t get Alec’s face out of his mind. He should have recognized sooner what Dot was attempting to do, should have recognized his own inebriated state as a warning to maybe slow it down. But drink and dance and good company had a way of making him forget himself for a moment, placing him in a world where nothing mattered except for the dance in his step and the pleasant buzz in his head.

 It had never ended like this before. He had never been so out of tune to another’s intentions towards him, so much so that Dot had nearly been able to kiss him before he could stop her. The sudden thought of what could have happened, of Dot moving just a touch faster and sealing their lips together, Alec arriving just as he had when Camille had kissed him all those months ago, flashed through his mind. There were differences, of course. Camille must have known Alec was near, and had kissed him simply to invoke feelings of insecurity and self-doubt, in both himself, Alec and in the tentative emotions they were beginning to show for the other.

 With Dot, he knows she had meant no malice. They had been lovers once, and they were having such a lovely time, and then they had gotten carried away and she had misread his intentions. He would have simply stopped her and reminded her where his heart now lay, but that chance had been whisked away by the appearance of Alec, and it had all gone to hell quickly after that.

 Lost in the thoughts crashing through his mind like a turbulent wave, Magnus rushed past a dark gap in between two buildings when he faintly heard the obvious sounds of a struggle. Pausing in his dash, Magnus considered interfering in the mundane squabble, his first instinct always to lend a hand in aid if he could, but his heart demanded that he continue on to find Alexander. Paused for only a moment in his indecision, the shock of a very angry and very _familiar_ shout echoed from the dark.

 Magnus was moving before he could consciously decide to, magic flaring out in a flame of power as he threw the assailants off of the tall, struggling form pinned to the ground. As he sped forward he caught a glimpse of a pale neck and a dark rune, and his fury flared into an inferno as he threw all three bodies farther into the alley with a shout. All three connected hard with the pavement and went rolling, crying out in pain and fear when they looked up to be greeted with the terrifying sight of a wrathful Magnus Bane. He was standing over Alec protectively, the streetlights behind him casting his face in shadow, molten gold cat eyes glowing with a fire of rage and red tendrils of magic licking around his fingers, moving as if alive and eager to chase after its prey. They were all smart enough to turn tail and run as fast as their enhanced speed could take them.

 It took a moment for Magnus to collect himself, the rage boiling through his bloodstream not willing to settle without more violence. He tried to take a steadying breath, clenching his hands into tight fists as he distantly recognized his more demonic side creeping through the cracks that had been steadily widening for the last few days. It was all becoming too much, and Magnus could recognize how his carefully maintained control was slowing crumbling around him. How much more could he take before he lost his grip?

 The gentle hand on his shoulder was such a shock to his battered nerves that he spun around and away before he could really process the motion. Magic still swirled around his hands in a menacing dance, he distantly recognized that his glamour was still down. With a growing sense of dread he realized couldn’t make himself relax, he was too high-strung, too wired tight over Valentine, over his memories, and then him and Dot; Alec’s reaction, and Alec being attacked because he was running away from _him_ …

 Again he was shocked when a pair of warm hands were suddenly cupping his face in a gentle hold, and though Magnus tried to pull back again Alec followed, those large hands holding firm.

 “Please don’t.” Magnus plead, voice wavering and eyes downcast. “My magic…I’m not in full control. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 After a moment, those gentle hands pulled away, and Magnus was both relieved and crestfallen at the loss of that grounding contact. But then the hands were back, resting lightly on his biceps and starting a slow slide down, on a steady path towards his flaming hands. Realization dawning, Magnus tried to jerk his arms away but was thwarted by a solid grip on his forearms.

 “Alexander, no. I’m not in control. I could burn you.” And wasn’t that the most heart-wrenching thought, his own magic betraying him and harming the man that had stolen his heart. He finally looked up, desperate to convince Alec to stop whatever it was he was thinking, but was met with those liquid hazel eyes he loved so much, set hard and unwavering, determination and something almost desperate lurking in their depths.

 “It’s okay Magnus. Trust me.” Came his gentle request, almost too quiet to hear, and Magnus was entranced, his struggles ceasing entirely.

 Eyes locked, Magnus felt as Alec’s hands slid down until they were lightly touching his wrists. Then, with a gentleness that made Magnus’ knees weak, those large, strong hands dipped lower, fingers passing through the flames in his palms and locking their fingers together. Both men gasped in unison as Alec made contact with the roiling magic, and Magnus feared the moment Alec’s eyes would flash with pain and he would pull away, but it never happened. Instead, a sudden light, airy tingle settled though his fingertips. Shocked, Magnus quickly looked down, afraid of what he would see, but his eyes widened in surprise.

 Gone was the aggressive red fire that had been so close to consuming him, and in its place, wrapped around both of their hands in a twirling caress were gentle wisps of blue, tickling and swaying about in a peaceful dance that Magnus distantly realized was an exact imitation of the gradual calming of his thundering heart.

 Magnus was transfixed.

 This had never happened before. When Magus was as close as he’d been to losing control, his magic almost seemed to develop a consciousness of its own, keeping everyone away from him and lashing out if they pushed. Alexander had not only pushed, but he’d been allowed _in_ , allowed to _touch_ , and Alec had calmed his magic unlike any had before; for those who’d even bothered to try. The weight of that, of the small miracle that had just happened before his eyes, one he was sure Alec wasn’t even aware of, struck him so deeply that that it knocked the breath from his lungs and then he was talking – “I’m so sorry, Alexander. I’m so, so sorry. I know what that must have looked like back at the loft and I’m sorry that I’ve made you feel like you’re anything less than the sun to me. I’m still upset about earlier, but I would _never_ do something like that to you. I just…I’m so in love with you that I can barely breath sometimes and the thought of losing you…after everything…please, you have to believe me. I would never – I wouldn’t – “ and then strong arms were wrapping around his neck, a warm, wet face tucking into his neck and Magnus could feel the faint tremors shaking the body before him. Magnus could do nothing less than wrap his own arms around that strong back and crush their bodied together as tight as he could, tucking his face into Alec’s neck as well.

 “I’m the one who should be apologizing, Magnus. What I did, what I asked of you…I should never have done that. It was wrong and I should have known that but I just went along with orders because that’s easier then questioning them. I was an idiot and it kills me that I hurt you so much, after everything…By the Angel, Magnus, you never have to prove yourself to me. _Never_.” His voice was rough and shaky, but the conviction behind the words rang through Magnus’ heart like a soothing balm.

 Time seemed to fade away as the two of them held each other tight, their apologies easing over their battered hearts like a warm blanket on a cold day, neither willing to break the bubble of peace that had formed around them despite the grave circumstances. Gradually, Magnus’ nerves settled themselves, but suddenly it occurred to him that Alec’s shivering hadn’t slowed in the slightest. In fact, it seemed to be getting slightly worse. Gently pulling back, Magnus’ hands came to rest on Alec’s arms, and was alarmed by how cold his skin was to the touch.

 It was with a flash of realization that Magnus grasped that Alec still didn’t have a coat on, the night air was as sharp as ever, and as the adrenaline faded Alec would certainly be starting to feel the chill of the night against his skin. Immediately remembering the jacket he had abandoned in his haste to save its owner, Magnus hurriedly extracted himself from their embrace to rush to where he had dropped it. Giving it a good shake to dispatch any dirt, Magnus returned immediately to slip each sleeve over Alec’s arms before settling it over his shoulders, rushing to Alec’s front to assist with the zipper.

 The chuckle Alec tried to cover with a cough was not overly convincing.

 “Magnus, seriously, I can put my own jacket on.”

 “I know, darling. I just want to help.” He murmured fondly, but with a slight edge of pleading.

 Alec’s attempts to bat his hands away instantly stopped, and he allowed Magnus the small comfort of zipping his jacket up tight, taking the scarf from around his own neck and draping it over Alec’s, wrapping it around twice before tucking the ends in at the front.

 “Maroon is definitely your colour, Alexander.” Magnus lightly praised as he fussed with the material, and Alec seemed to be at a loss of how to react to Magnus’ determined rearrangement of his apparel. It seemed Alec knew Magnus better than he let on though, because he was suddenly stilling Magnus’ anxious hands; because that’s what this truly was, an attempt to distract from the heavy events that had just transpired. Wrapping his hands in Magnus’ own, Alec pulled them to his chest and held them tight. The eyes gazing back at him were piercing.

 “Magnus. I can’t say that what I saw didn’t hurt, but I hurt you today too. I’m not saying “two wrongs” or anything but… just know that I trust you, okay? I trust you when you say it wasn’t what it looked like at the loft. I trust you that you had nothing to do with any of the chaos at the Institute. I _know_ you didn’t. I just…you mean so much to me and to think I might’ve pushed you away…please know that I…I’m trying to be better.”

 How Magnus Bane, through all the traumas and horrors and heartbreaks in his life, was able to find a Shadowhunter that was certainly more angel than human, and be given his heart in exchange for his own…Magnus would never know. Squeezing the hands holding his tight, Magnus tipped his head forward until it came to against Alec’s. Foreheads touching, noses lightly brushing, Magnus and Alec basked in the tender moment a few seconds more before Magnus released one hand, swirling it behind him in a dramatic flourish. Instantly the alley was filled with golden light and a soft breeze.

 “Shall we go home?”

 Alec hummed happily, gently nuzzling their foreheads together in affection, and then his warm eyes were opening to look into Magnus’ own with knee-quaking affection.

 “Home sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they get there and Dot hasn’t left…JOKES she’s gone and the two cuddle and make out until they fall asleep on those god damn golden sheets, wrapped securely in each other’s arms.
> 
> As always I'm open to promps! Thanks for reading!


End file.
